villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackfire
Blackfire (real name: Komand'r) is a supervillainess from Teen Titans. She is Starfire's older sister and the former Grand Ruler of Tamaran. History In the Comics In the comics, Blackfire is far, far worse than in the series; the eldest of the three royal children, Komand'r was denied the throne because of an inability to fly (an important factor in a Tamaranians), and envied her sister for inheriting it. Turning against her own people, Blackfire sold her own sister into slavery, and forced her to be one of her goon's concubines. Both sisters were later captured by the Psions, and were pumped full of solar energy, giving them their abillity to shoot starbolts. Koriand'r escaped to Earth and joined the Teen Titans, while her sister hunted her down. Since her defeat, Blackfire has been one of the Teen Titans's greatest and bitterest foes. She was recently stripped of her starbolts in a battle with Hawkman. In the Show Though she is Starfire's older sister, the two are polar opposites. Blackfire loves thrills and causing trouble and does not seem to be remorseful about anything she's ever done. The two do not exactly get along well, as Blackfire is constantly trying to, in some way, do away with Starfire, first with getting her arrested and then trying to marry her off to an ooze monster. Blackfire loves fighting her sister, and not just fighting her, but rubbing in the fact that she is older and stronger in her little sister's face. The two of them are poster children for sibling rivalry. Blackfire first appeared when she arrived on Earth in the episode Sisters. She gave Starfire a jewel and pretended to enjoy being reunited with her. Blackfire won the Teen Titans's support by having fun with them and telling them stories of adventures she had throughout her travels in the galaxy. The Titans seemed to like her so much, Starfire was beginning to think they wouldn't need her around anymore. She was especially unhappy with her sister's attempts at flirting with Robin. When Starfire thought of leaving Earth, the Centauri Police showed up and captured her. The Titans rescued her and explained to the Centaurians that they have captured the wrong Tamaranean. The Titans then discovered that Blackfire had framed Starfire for crimes by giving her a stolen jewel from the Centauri System. Blackfire, who was leaving Earth at that exact moment, was defeated by Starfire and taken to prison, swearing revenge on her sister. Blackfire later broke out from prison and wrested control of Tamaran as its new Grand Ruler. Blackfire attempted to get revenge on Starfire by forcing her to marry Glgrdsklechhh, a hideous alien. This was actually part of an elaborate plot between Blackfire and Glgrdsklechhh; by marrying Starfire to Glgrdsklechhh, he would reward Blackfire with a very powerful jewel. When her ruse was uncovered, Blackfire was once again defeated by Starfire and banished from Tamaran. Blackfire was one of the only villains missing from the lineup of the Brotherhood of Evil, suggesting that she was not out to get all the superheroes, or even the Titans, but simply to just take out Starfire. It is also possible she still sits in jail, this time in a prison that can hold her. ''Teen Titans Go!'' She makes her debut in "Mr. Butt" where she escapes prison to visit Starfire at the Titans tower to visit her younger sister and Starfire lets her into the tower much to dismayal and objection of other Teen Titans members. Gallery 180px-Blackfire 002.jpg 180px-Starfire vs Blackfire.jpg 76px-Gemini Teen Titans 002.png Blackfire BTBATB 01.png Blackfire Tiny Titans 001.gif File:TT Show Starfire vs Blackfire.jpg File:Empress_Blackfire.jpg BlackfireTeenTitansGo!.png|Blackfire in Teen Titans Go! Category:Monarchs Category:Aliens Category:Villainesses Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tragic Villain Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Outcast Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Incriminators Category:TV Show Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Usurper Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Envious Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Destroyers Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Gamblers Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Crackers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Sophisticated Category:Brutes Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:In love villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Spouses Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Evil